


brightest nights

by JMGAngel



Series: drowsing in memories [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, POV Adora (She-Ra), Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, barely angst, but like, can you tell how weak i am for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel
Summary: Sleeping in the same bed was normal for them, always had been.





	brightest nights

Adora and Catra have been sleeping in the same bed as long as either of them could remember.

It was something of a constant, yeah? They had been doing it since they were kids after all. Adora swears it was Catra who snuggled up in her bed first, and Catra claims the opposite.

("Whatever, Adora. We both know I’m right.")

They couldn’t even remember whose bed was whose. It didn’t really matter at that point, though. It was theirbed. Not Catra's, not Adora's.  _Their_ bed.

The matresses in the Horde was small and hard, just barely big enough for a full grown person. Two people was just about impossible, save for the fact that Catra slept in her...own unique way. 

Curled up. In a ball. At the foot of the bed.

It didn’t matter. Adora had never been the type to judge. Don’t knock until you’ve tried it. She didn’t think she ever would, though. How Catra's back didn’t constantly ache boggled her mind.

She was so effortlessly agile and fast, not slowing down in pain ever. Adora always admired that.

In the end, Catra was the whole reason they were able to carry on as they were. She had always slept like that. Some days, Adora wondered if she could even sleep without Catra. Yeah, she hardly took up any space, but there was a comforting energy in her presence. Catra's soft breaths, her warmth.

Some nights, some amazing, lucky nights, Catra would spread out in her sleep. Really just, get comfortable. She would toss and turn and move around all night long.

It wasn't easy for Adora to sleep those nights. In fact, those nights she didn't sleep at all. How could she when she was all but being pushed out of her bed? Yet, those times had to be her favorite.

Adora really got to feel Catra in those moments. She could look down and admire her freckles, run a hand through her soft hair. Catra always purred at that, as much as she would deny it.

Adora almost chuckled at the thought. Catra could be a bit of a liar for her pride.

She loved it the most when the light hit Catra just right, making her long eyelashes all but glow. The way the moonlight danced on those strands wasn't comparable to anything. Even Catra's pleasant warmth couldn't top that.

Nothing could.

Alas, whenever she awoke her friend would be gone. Catra claimed to be doing some early training. That was a lie. Adora checked and she was never there. It was strange, Catra was always the one to sleep in between the two of them.

No matter what happened, how they slept, when they slept, Adora was pretty sure she could make it through when she had her best friend by her side.

Now, she wakes up in Brightmoon. The hundreds of pillows adorning her bed making her even more empty. she wraps herself tightly in the blanket, hoping to warm herself. She glances to the foot of the bed.

She wonders how Catra's been sleeping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally just writing this because I'm weak and have no standards. This isn't really a series, it's just going to have another short companion fic.
> 
> For the record, Adora totally snuck into Catra's bed but whatever.


End file.
